


Hack Are The Bells

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [99]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Music, Friendship, Gen, Iceland Facts for Elf Lore, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Can we get uhhhhhhh the rest of the town teaching Sportacus some English Christmas carols





	Hack Are The Bells

Sportacus looked like he was puzzling out a complex math problem, “But what  _is_ a jingle bell?”

Stingy sighed, “It’s the  _sound_ they make. It’s not a  _kind_ of bell.”

“Why not call them ringing bells?”

“You’re missing the point, Sportacus,” Bessie said kindly. She patted Stingy on the shoulder, trying to soothe his aggravation. The kids had been trying to explain their favorite Christmas carols to Sportacus all afternoon. “The point of the song is that it’s simple and repeats a lot. So everyone can join in!”

“And you can change the words too!” Ziggy added, “Like this- _Jiggle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg~!_ ”

Trixie punched him in the arm, “Don’t confuse him!”

Sportacus frowned, “What do Batman and Robin have to do with Christmas?”

Stingy threw his hands in the air, Bessie sighed, and Trixie groaned. Ziggy mumbled an apology. 

“Why don’t you like  _my_ Christmas songs?” Sportacus asked. “ _Jólasveinar ganga um gólf_  is a good song!”

“I looked up the lyrics,” Pixel pulled up a page on his laptop, “It’s about “Yule-lads” getting hit by their moms? Why is  _that_  a Christmas song?”

Sportacus deflated slightly, “Um… Well when you put it that way…” He frowned, “But isn’t there a song in English about a little boy playing the drums for a baby? How is  _that_  a Christmas carol?”

“Let’s try a different song,” Stephanie said, “How about 12 Days of Christmas? That one’s fun too!”

“But Christmas only lasts  _one_ day,” Sportacus pointed out.

Ziggy patted his arm almost sympathetically, “I don’t get it either, Sportacus. It’s one of life’s mysteries.”

After convincing Sportacus it didn’t  _matter_ how many days Christmas was, Pixel looked up the lyrics on his laptop and everyone sang along. It was easy for Sportacus to pick up. He joined in with full confidence around the 6th or 7th verse. They all finished with over the top notes and laughed at themselves. The kids felt quite proud, having gotten a Christmas Classic through to Sportacus.  

Milford said excitedly, “How about one of _my_ favorite’s next?   _Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring-ting tingle-ing, too-”_

Sportacus interrupted, “There you go with bells again! What is a  _tingle_ bell?”

With a cry of frustration, Stingy stomped away.


End file.
